


［拉郎文］論一個萬年失敗的受虐兒如何傍上大款從而翻轉人生的傳奇故事（上）（作者腦抽車一發，里奧(列奧尼達)/畢爾(比爾)，nc17，古代背景奴隸制）

by dollyeh



Category: no one - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	

畢爾在整個小族群裡的地位低的可憐，雖然跟女族長成了親，但那個女人跟她的親族根本不把他放在眼裡，甚至將他扔給那個強大暴虐的野蠻君主，以換取整個族群的安康，他沒有想到自己原來還有這種價值，當那雙透著金屬光芒的綠眼睛一盯到他身上就再也沒移開過，那雙眼睛美麗的讓人發抖，那個殘暴的男人一眼也沒有停留在其他被打扮妖嬈性感的女性貢品身上，那些被精心打扮過的女人身上那種濃厚的人工香味簡直讓里奧感到呼吸困難，然後沒了興趣倒了胃口的里奧就把視線從面前那些豐胸翹臀的女人們身上移開，落在了躲在人群之後的畢爾身上，他不知道那個看起來畏縮的男人是誰，但那頭耀眼的金髮跟不小心對上視線的藍眼睛倒是引起了里奧的注意，他的身份讓他身邊不乏美麗的女人，也許可以試試看不一樣的，就從這個男人開始吧！

看著那個被喚作暴君的男人排開眾人大步向自己走來，畢爾更加的畏縮了起來，他想向後退去不料卻被後面的人給推了出去，整個人失去重心的往前撲倒，迎面撞上了那個據說能一刀劈開敵人的男人胸口，畢爾的手腕被牢牢抓住讓他訝異地抬起臉來對上了里奧的雙眼，於是不由分說不容反抗的畢爾便成了這次進貢的唯一陪床，他被他的族群與他名義上的妻子當成了一樁超值的買賣給扔到了那個暴君的床上，回到里奧在畢爾所屬族群邊境上的駐扎處，畢爾就被扔給了負責侍侯他的侍女打理，算不上年輕但長年勞動過度鍛鍊出的身體被侍女們好好的打理過後抹上了帶著淡香的乳膏，原本粗糙的皮膚現在摸起來連他自己都訝異的光滑柔軟，他被套上了絲光水滑的曳地長袍，只在腰部被一條柔軟的皮質穿珠編織長帶給束住，其他就什麼也沒有了，從未被好好對待也從不知道好東西是什麼的他，深怕自己一個不小心就把這件看起來珍貴的長袍給弄壞了，他規規矩矩的坐在看起來比自己的床還大了好幾倍的絨榻邊緣，等里奧終於掀開門帳的時候看到的就是一個累到縮在榻裡睡熟了的男人。

很少有人會真的能在一個陌生的環境裡如此沒有戒心的睡著吧？里奧瞪大了眼睛反而沒了急躁的感覺，他緩步走了過去一直到落坐在那個縮著長手長腳睡著的男人身邊都沒能將人驚醒，長袍的高開叉根本遮不住那兩條曲起來的長腿甚至是圓翹的臀部下緣，里奧不知道為什麼會挑上這個一點都不起眼的男人，但他聽從自己心底的聲音，選擇了一個躲在最角落看起來最不起眼的男人，他沒有選擇美麗妖嬈的女人而是這個據說是族長丈夫的傢伙，里奧一手放上了對方的膝蓋，彷彿鬼迷心竅的沿著那滑手的線條一路向上。

「嗯…」看起來是真的累壞了，里奧盯著眼前只是軟軟哼一聲根本沒打算清醒的傢伙，心情莫名地好了起來，長年征戰殺伐的大手滑上了對方赤裸的臀肉輕巧的揉捏著，他整個人都俯下去將鼻尖貼在那熟睡的男人頸窩，鼻息間嗅到的除了淡甜的乳膏香，還帶著一絲似有若無的屬於眼前這名男性自身的氣味，兩種氣味很好的揉合成了一股能安撫里奧的氣味，被包裹在整個軍帳中屬於里奧的氣息裡顯得格外柔軟甜蜜，他想要什麼樣的女人都能擁有，但是里奧現在真正想要的就在他的眼前。

不是最出色的美人甚至平凡無奇到讓人訝異，但是里奧的慾望正在快速的甦醒，他已經爬到了榻上把人整個籠罩在自己的懷抱裡趴好，粗糙的皮草織物緊貼在穿著單薄絲緞長袍的身體上，長袍足以曳地的下襬被撥開露出了底下渾圓飽滿的赤裸臀瓣，極少接觸日光的地方皮膚光滑白皙手感柔韌彈性，里奧低喘著壓低了腰胯把自己正在腫脹沖血的部位隔著質料粗糙的褲子貼到了那兩團肉瓣之間，他的一雙大手一邊一個的抓住那兩瓣肉團將它們向著左右拉開，拉下褲頭讓充份勃起的陰莖頂磨著隱身在臀肉之間那個粉色的小洞，開始吐出透明涎液的頭部讓那一塊乾澀的皮膚變的濕潤柔軟，里奧的臉則埋在男人的頸後，不時吐出混著興奮的低喘聲，把進入深眠的畢爾給弄醒了。

「唔嗯……你是……」畢爾沒有立刻反應過來發生了什麼事，但是他的身體已經做出了反應，從難得的熟睡夢境中被掀了出來，他整個人被包裹在一個陌生的充滿了各種粗暴野蠻攻擊性強烈的男人氣息裡，但他沒有一般人會有的反應，他整個身體都軟綿綿的趴在床上，而他的背後則貼著另一個堅實強壯的男人身體，迷迷糊糊之間他輕哼出聲被抓在男人手裡的臀肉也輕輕的顫抖著，兩片豐盈彈手的臀肉將男人的陰莖夾在其間，藉助男人分泌的前液濕潤的滑動著，「乖乖的別動。」貼在耳後的聲音深沉沙啞的彷彿從地底深處冒出般拍打在畢爾的耳際，讓他原本冒出頭的抵抗立刻消失不見。

這並不是個養尊處優的身體，長袍被拉下到腰際的位置，即便是昏黃的油燈光線也不能將那片背部皮膚上的傷痕隱藏起來，里奧皺著眉頭半撐起上半身盯著眼前這個從身高來看有點瘦弱的背部，即便是被喚作暴君的他也不會在一個奴隸的身上留下這種會留下傷痕的嚴重傷害，更何況這個人還是族長的丈夫這個身份，身後突然暴漲的雄性征服氣息讓畢爾呻吟著呈現出更加柔軟的臣服姿態，重新又壓附到身上的重量與熱度讓畢爾渾身更加柔韌無力，他下意識的將一隻手向後搭上了里奧抓住他臀瓣的手，沒有用力掙扎就只是軟綿綿的搭著，里奧知道這不會是被好好照顧的一個人，這個男人的服從跟柔軟都是被逼迫而來的本能。

「你叫什麼名字？這些都是誰下的手？這些傷…」里奧的大手順著畢爾的臀部曲線一路向上，帶著著火似的熱度揉上了他瘦弱的背部，就連習慣了舞刀弄棍長了老繭的一雙軍人的手都能摸的出來，那皮膚上新舊不一的凹凸疤痕有多顯目，里奧帶著鬍渣子的嘴唇隨著手指的移動連舔帶吻的掃過那已經數不清的傷疤，「我…我叫畢…畢爾，這些…這些都是我犯錯的處罰…」畢爾習慣了被粗暴的對待，對於落在背上的那些輕如羽絨般的舔吻，他為了這種莫名不知所措的恐懼顫抖，過往的經驗讓他害怕下一刻等著他的是鞭子或任何會傷害他的東西。

「犯錯？什麼錯？你不是族長的丈夫？有什麼錯需要弄成這樣？」顫抖不只存在於畢爾的聲音裡，里奧緊貼著的身體溫暖柔和卻觸手盡是糟到了虐待的傷痕與瘦骨，那些鞭痕刀傷從肩上一路漫延到腰窩在位置，「反…反抗族長的命令…」畢爾有著沒能說出口的難堪，因為他有著族裡少見的金髮藍眼，因為他能給族群帶來最大的利益，所以他才會出現在這個地方才會匍匐在這個男人的身下，難怪他即使清醒了也完全不反抗里奧強加給他的控制與慾望，不是不反抗只是被疼痛制約了所有反抗的可能。

「除了我還有別人這樣碰過你嗎？」畢爾瞬間被翻成了正面嘴裡一口驚呼還沒出口就被里奧突然貼上來的臉給逼的吞了回去，里奧整個人正面將人壓進褥裡兩隻大手再度抓住了畢爾的臀部並將那兩瓣肉團揉捏的好像那是柔軟的麵糰似的指尖還不時在那個狹窄粉嫩的穴口上逗留揉按，力量就跟他聲音裡的訊問一樣強而有力，畢爾鬆開了緊抓床褥的手用力的搖了搖頭，「只有你…唔嗯！」女族長不會讓別的男人碰她的所有物，所以他服侍過的人都是女性，「所以你不知道這樣的表現會逼瘋男人是嗎？」里奧手裡的力道減輕了許多，俊挺的鼻樑也貼到了畢爾的頸側似乎是在確認屬於自己的領地，「我…我不知道會有男人看上我…」一動也不敢動的隨著里奧的舉動下意識的仰起臉將自己的要害展露在野獸的嘴邊。

憑著本能對強大的對手示弱，這是在一次次的傷害裡被磨尖的本能，里奧瞪著面前細瘦無肉一手便能折斷的咽喉，心裡知道畢爾對他的臣服只是一種被彎折的屈從，但這個男人出於本能的臣服順從倒是歪打正著的將里奧刁鑽蠻橫的心性給順了個帖妥，「哼！抱緊我。」冷哼一聲將人從床上扯起跨坐上了他肌理結實分界清晰的小腹之上，而那根硬到發痛的性器在畢爾往下滑的時候抵到了未曾開發過的入口，畢爾從未曾被允許觸踫他將服侍的那些女人，他慌亂的顯而易見就像落水的旱鳥，兩條細瘦的手臂過緊的攀住了里奧肌理糾結的肩頭。

沒給他後退的機會，里奧一手摟住畢爾的腰背一手從榻邊桌案上取過一物，蓋子打開飄出一股淡香，畢爾沒有機會跟膽量去疑問那是什麼東西，他被允許攀著眼前這個男人的肩膀他甚至被允許將臉埋進對方散發著強烈男性氣息的頸側，里奧的指頭沾滿了盒子裡的液體，就著油脂的潤滑探到了從未有人碰觸過的密穴入口，畢爾雖然沒有經歷過這個卻也不是不知道對方想做什麼，但是他依然會害怕…那些女人們對他予取予求的時候他也害怕的不得了，他害怕卻因為反抗的後果而不敢反抗。

拿慣武器的手硬是探進兩指，滑進滑出之間油脂完全的塗抹在畢爾緊張乾澀的股穴裡，原本他的初次不該太過草率粗暴，這個身心都受到了嚴重傷害的男人珍貴的就像黃金，但里奧覺得自己硬著忍了老半天已經超出了以往的記錄，往那個初次承歡的後穴勉強伸進第三根手指粗略的擴張一會之後就換上了里奧硬到發痛的陰莖，扶著粗圓的頭部充份用油脂潤滑後抵上了畢爾的後穴，即使想勉強自己放鬆卻適得其反的緊張得不得了，這讓里奧發疼的性器不停的從入口處滑開不得其門而入，「你不放鬆我進不去！」慾火高漲卻無處宣洩讓里奧忍不住急火攻心，「對…對不起…我馬上就好…我…」藍色的眼睛裡蓄滿了搖搖欲墜的水氣，那不是軟弱而是真正發自內心的，恐懼。

====上，未完，待續====


End file.
